


the head of hallownest guard

by GamezoneHungary



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamezoneHungary/pseuds/GamezoneHungary
Summary: they have no army , how hard could it beand an army of 500.000 reduced to a commander
Kudos: 12





	the head of hallownest guard

there are some who will guestion legends no matter the amount of evidence presented

  
no matter the fact that kingdoms with millions of soldiers at their height made every effort not to offend the rulers of hallownest

and no matter the tales about the Lord Of Shades and Lord Of Light

there is sometimes a king who thinks they are just legends and nothing more

> **journal entry of Apostle, lord of admirals of the Pheateron Empire**
> 
> **_-recounting the events of what happened at the battle of hallownest_ **
> 
> for future lord of admirals of our armies i must write this down
> 
> you might think these are nothing more then another 1 of those countless legends ,have my word it is not , all of the legends are real
> 
> no matter what history may you tell this is the truth.
> 
> "hallownest had no army" my king said
> 
> "the legends are confirmed not true" my king said
> 
> he lied
> 
> i set out with an army of 500.000 woundering how a kingdow with no army can even exist in this era of wars...
> 
> ...i asked the one in red where the army they had is , she said there is no need for one,
> 
> then the other one wich looking like a ghost said "we would like to discuss terms of surrender, but to make it short: surrender and we wont kill all your troops"
> 
> i laughed 'why do they have a death wish ?' i tought
> 
> a gave an order to attack , the 2 put their hands on their holstered weapons
> 
> for some reasion they started a swing well out of reach of my soldiers in front of them
> 
> i blinked
> 
> i saw the formation of 2000 soldiers in front of them
> 
> then i realized, no
> 
> only their armor and equipment falling to the ground where they stood a moment before
> 
> "i ask again , do you surrender" ?
> 
> this must be a dream my king made to see my loyalty i tought
> 
> so i said "no"
> 
> tens of thousands of souls ceased to be in each swing of a nail and needle , killed by light and darkness , and an army of 500.000 reduced to a commander **in 3 minutes**
> 
> i became the only survivor out of an army of 500.000 all in the course of **in 3 minutes**
> 
> no matter what anybody will say about it later
> 
> we lost
> 
> **Apostle, lord of admiral of the Pheateron Empire , entry end**

**GHOST POV**

when the 2nd army with the king of Pheateron Empire showed in addition to the lord of admirals i will never forget how many emotions the lord of admirals went trough in so little time

1st:

> the relief of seeing accual soldiers opose him from the mantis tribe and no hornet or me in sight

2nd:

> how quickly he turned from the happiest person in the world to as pale as the walls of the white palace upon seeing me and hornet

3rd:

> the anger towards his king upon his realization that the king will throw away 3 million lives even with his re-telling of the events of the first battle and all prior evidence 

last:

> the moment of clarity and understanding from what i must assume was realizing that i was the lord of shades and hornet the lord of light 

then i said to him

> " **lord of admirals** , feel free to act in 4 minute 30 seconds after it starts"
> 
> he nodded , his king was a bit confused but he was too busy giving orders to pay it any mind

> **last jurnal entry of the lord of admirals**
> 
> **- ~~defeat~~ victory at hollownest**
> 
>   
>    
>  _blackness gathered around him, light gathering in his eyes as it fled from the darkness around it. A Ceaseless Black Tide._
> 
> _light gathered around her, blackness gathering in his eyes as it fled from the light around it. A Ceaseless blinding Tide._
> 
> _And all before them died, consumed by what can only be described as:_
> 
> _a wave of empty black void, a nothing that lasted forever, a missing peace of reality where even her light would not go_
> 
> _a wave of bright light, a light that was infinite, a peace of reality where even his darkness would not go_
> 
> 4 minute and 30 seconds passed and the king of the Pheateron Empire was dead
> 
> journal of Apostle ~~lord of admiral of the Pheateron Empire~~ **head of hallownest guard , entry end**

**Author's Note:**

> pointing out any spelling errors is appreciated


End file.
